


When Kai is Away

by lostgirl966



Series: AHS Character x Reader [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: 69, AHS, F/F, Fem Smut, Fluff, Smut, ahs cult - Freeform, ahs fanfic, kai anderson - Freeform, winter anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Sweet and then sexy times between the reader and Winter Anderson





	When Kai is Away

As the usual for a Friday night, Winter and you sat on her bed listening to Halsey. It was one of the activities you two did most often. At least it wouldn’t get Kai thinking and then realizing that the two of you were falling in love with each other. You only got physical when you were away from the house.

You sighed as you tilted your head to stare over at the beautiful girl beside you. “Winter?”

“Hmm?” Replied the young woman not looking at you. She was looking up at the ceiling as her bright eyes followed the fan as it moved around and around.

“I need to tell you something…”

Winter turned to look at you, her dark brows furrowed. “Is everything alright?” She leaned up on her elbow to get a better look at your face.

You gulped. It had to be said. I needed to be said. “Yes! Everything is actually more than all right. I just wanted to say, I love you, Winter. Truly…”

A smile immediately spread across her beautiful pink lips and she threw her arms around your neck tackling you to the bed. Her soft lips met yours is a gentle and passionate kiss.

You pulled back for a moment to catch your breath. “Is that you love me too kiss?”

She nodded eagerly. “It defiantly is Y/N. I love you too.”

You two kiss again this time you feel her hands creep to the top of your flannel. You instantly panic knowing what she’s about to do. “Winter we can’t. Not here.”

“Why not?” She said dragging her teeth across your bottom lip as if she planned to bite. “Kai? He’s gone tonight. Having a meeting with the rest of the little boys.”

Grinning against her lips you once again capture them in a kiss. “Then by all mean…” Your hands travel down to her pants and begin to unbutton. But how fast she is able to undo all the buttons of your shirt distracts you. As she pulls the garment from your body her nails scrap across your skin. She gives your hair a soft tug as she sticks her tongue into your mouth causing you to hum. 

“That’s right baby, let me know how good I make you feel.”

“Oh, Winnie you make me feel so good. Oh, fucking hell so good.”

“Good because tonight I’m gonna make you feel even better than anytime before.”

Somehow Winter always knew just what to gave to get you wet. “Prove it,” you baited.

Her head tilted to the side as the woman bit her lip. “If you say so.” Then with those words, you pants had been removed on in one swift movement. Along with them had gone your panties, which fell into a pill on the floor.

Letting out a gasp you lock eyes with Winter and she leans up to claim your lips as her own. She then spread your legs so she could gain access to your now wet pussy. Which she gave a hard lick.

You cried out again. She knew how much you loved how she worked on you with her tongue. As she continued her licking and sucking of your heat a long nail played with one of your nipples. So much stimulation was making your head fall back onto her pillows that smelled deliciously like her hair.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re being turned on Y/N,” Winter grinned triumphantly.

“Oh shut up,” you say breathlessly as you sit up. It was your turn to please her. Your mouth sucked hard on her nipples while your fingers worked inside her cunt, which was soaked.

“Fuck,” Winter whispered. “I love you so much.”

“And I you.” But there was no more time for talk. Winter guided you so that your pussy hung over her lips and your head was at her entrance. Your tongues in unison began to work on each other fast and hard. It was a divine position that was the favorite for both of you. You were both clearly very horny so this would be quick work.

After a moment of playing with her clit, you felt her body shudder under your body. She was orgasm, which almost caused you to finish as well. But first, you needed to help her ride out her own. Slowly you massaged her pink lips with your fingers and soon Winter was gasping for air and beaming after an excellent orgasm.

She then leaned up on her elbows and began to nibble at your ass as she finger fucked you hard. “Oh Winter,” you called out as after a few moments you climax. You rolled off of her and moved up beside her in order to wrap your arms wound the woman you loved drawing her flush against your body. 

You lay there panting for a while snuggling into each other with a few soft kisses here and there. However, the sound of a car pulling into the drive soon filled the room. Then the two of you hastily set about putting your clothes back on.


End file.
